


Release

by courtykakes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtykakes/pseuds/courtykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Clary get on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Someone out of line with the books. This was an idea screaming to get out!

The dust had settled and everything was back to normal; well as normal as it can be when your job is to kill demons. After Valentine was killed there were a lot of demons that were milling around having lost their master and their purpose. Those demons were attacking people at random and causing all sorts of havoc. Jace, Clary and the team worked together tirelessly to eradicate the threat. Finally, they seemed to be finished.  
It seemed that everyone was finding their happiness. Her mom and Luke, Alec and Magnus, Izy and Simon; they all paired up and there was an aura of contentment in the Institute. Jace had yet to speak to her after they found out that they were in fact not related in any way other than the fact that Valentine, her father, raised him for a short time. When the big reveal happened, she expected Jace to scoop her up in his arms and never let go; but he retreated into himself and only came out of his room to train and go on patrol. He behaved as though she was one of the team and that was all.

Clary sighed and watched the flowers bloom as the clock stuck midnight. She remembered seeing them for the first time with Jace, what seemed like ages ago. So much had happened since then. That kiss was unbelievable; she never thought she could ever feel that way about anyone. Now it seemed that he had forgotten their connection.

There was a sound below her as something else entered the greenhouse. She stayed very quiet, immediately suspecting that it was one of the couples that seemed to fill the house with gushy feelings 24/7. The moonlight reflected off of golden hair; Jace. He seemed lost in thought. She watched him go right up to one of the blooming flowers and lean in to smell the sweet perfume.

Clary tried to get herself to move, say something, and go to him. She could tell there was something wrong by the way his shoulders were tense and his eyes hard. She managed to stand up causing the stairs to creak. He whipped around at the sound and his eyes darted to her. “Jace…” Clary managed to say before he turned and exited the greenhouse the same way he had come. “Jace, wait!” She ran down the steps and went after him, not sure what she was say if she caught up to him.

He was already half way down the stairs when she got to the top; why did he have to move so fast? By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs, he was nowhere to be seen. She knew where she would find him, he was always in his room if they weren’t hunting or having a Shadowhunter pow wow. Did she dare go knock on his door? The last time she had done that he had blatantly ignored her; turning up his music to drown out the knocking.

Taking a hold of her pride and shoving it down, she stormed her way to his room. He was going to speak to her if it was the last thing she did. She couldn’t go on living in the Institute if he was going to be giving her to constant silent treatment. She stopped at his door and tried to hear what he was doing inside. There was movement but she couldn’t tell what he was doing. Her hand lifted up to knock and she froze. Damn it! She couldn’t do it. Her heart was too freshly broken by his seeming indifference towards her.

She was about to turn and go when the door suddenly opened. There he was, shirtless and stunning with his runes standing out starkly from his alabaster skin; his pants hanging low on his hips, showing off his sexy hip bones. She couldn’t help but look; he really was magnificent. “Yes?” he asked, his voice clipped.

Clary opened her mouth but nothing came out. He was about to close the door when her hand shot out and stopped it. “Can we talk?” she asked, forcing herself to say it. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to him if and when he invited her inside, but she was determined to try. He regarded her for a moment then stepped back to allow her access.

She had never been in Jace’s room before. It was forbidden to anyone else in the Institute but him. He regarded it as his sanctuary; and it really resembled that. There were candles burning on every surface, and each surface was spotless. The large, four poster bed was the star of the room with curtains that hung down giving it a sensual appearance. If she didn’t know any better, she was think this was a seduction bedchamber. “I’m tired, Clary.” He said her name like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say it.

She stopped looking around the room like she had stepped into an alternate dimension and turned her attention to him. “Why won’t you speak to me?” she blurted out. He seemed taken aback by her question.  
“I speak to you all the time, Clary.” It seemed easier for him to say her name this time. He moved to put on a shirt as if just realizing that he was half naked.

“Yeah I know. You either tell me to kill something or get out of the way.” Clary said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice but failing miserably. She watched him shrug his button down shirt on, letting it hang open. It was like a tease. Why did he have to be so attractive?

He crossed his arms. “That’s my job. I’m the group’s senior Shadowhunter.” He said, leaning against his dresser, his back reflecting in the mirror on top.

Clary took a step towards him but stopped when he took a sharp breath and seemed to stiffen up even more. “What is it, Jace?” she really wanted to know why he was treating her like a leper. Was she not attractive to him now that the forbidden aspect of their relationship was gone? Was that all he found intriguing about her?

“It’s nothing. You should go.” He stated, turning around and putting his hands on top of the dresser.

That was that then. Taking a deep breath, Clary moved cautiously up behind him, half expecting him to turn and lash out at her. He was watching her in the reflection on the mirror, his eyes dark and unreadable. “I don’t want to go. All I want is to be with you.” She confessed, lifting her hands and sliding them around his waist. She knew he would probably push her away, but she needed just one last embrace. She was resolved to let him alone after this. She hugged herself to him, closing her eyes and savoring this last embrace, then moved to let go. His hand caught hers and like lightening he was facing her, she was in the circle of his arms and he was kissing her. It was a hard, bruising kiss but she didn’t care; it felt so good.

The next thing she knew she was lifted up off the floor, spun around and deposited on his dresser. Desperately, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as closer to her and she could get him, he pressed himself closer in response. Before she knew it his shirt was on the floor and her hands were clinging to the hot skin of his back. He broke the kiss suddenly and pressed his face into the crook where her neck met her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Clary. I just didn’t know how to handle this. I have all these emotions messing me up inside.” He confessed his voice rough and his breathing ragged, the breath tickling her sensitive skin in the most delightful way.

“It’s okay, shhhh.” Her touch turned from lustful and desperate to soothing and reassuring. She stroked his back, tracing the runes and scars as he clung to her. This was the real Jace that he always kept locked up tight from the world. “I love you.” The words just slipped out, unbidden but meant wholeheartedly.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Those fathomless eyes seemed to swirl and darken as he continued to gaze at her. “Love makes you weak.” He said softly and somewhat robotically, closing his eyes and bowing his head in shame.

Clary felt anger flare up towards her sociopathic father. How could he destroy her precious Jace like that? “Love does not make you weak.” She said firmly. When he looked at her again there were tears shining in his eyes. “You saved me countless times in the past six months since Idris and I seem to remember saving your hide a few times. You are strong and courageous and so generous, Jace. To hell with what anyone else says. You and I are strong because of our love not in spite of it.” She spoke from the heart, never looking away from his eyes. He stayed silent for what seemed like hours. Did he still love her or was this really not an act to keep her at the distance? “You do still love me, don’t you?” fear blossomed in her chest like none she had felt before as she watched him; still silent.

Tears started to fall and he reached up to brush them away. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. She waited another moment then nodded; her heart in a million tiny pieces on the floor. She pushed him back and hopped off the dresser; moving quickly for the door, needing to get out of here. She had just reached the door and opened it a tiny bit when she was grabbed, spun around, and slammed back against the door, shutting it with a loud report. She was in his arms again and he was kissing her like she was a glass of water and him a man dying of thirst in a desert. His desperate lips left her mouth and moved across her cheek and down her neck, caressing that sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. “I love you so much, Clary, I feel as though my heart doesn’t beat to keep me alive anymore, it beats for you.” He whispered into her throat.

Exultation burst through her and she couldn’t stop the laugh or pure joy from escaping her chest. “Thank the Angel.” She exclaimed. She felt him laugh; it was the first time he had laughed since their time in Idris. It was contagious. They held each other and giggled together, clinging to each other the whole time. “You stubborn, pig-headed man.” She accused him playfully.

The mood changed again and he gripped her shirt and inched it up, exposing the skin of her mid drift. All laughter ceased as his hands moved in and caressed the newly exposed skin. He traced the rune on her hip that he had put there the other night when a demon got her with its spiked tentacle. The memory of his hands on her skin and the burn of the stele seemed to make the gesture more sensual.

Then he was kissing her again, his hands moving up her back, bunching the fabric of her shirt higher. She felt a quick movement and her bra was undone, hanging loose around her breasts. The embers of desire burst into a bonfire when his hands slipped under her bra and cupped her breasts. She gasped, breaking their kiss. Before she knew it her shirt was being tugged over her head and her bra was on the floor as well.

The first time their naked torsos met felt like electricity igniting over her skin. She was dying to get the rest of their clothes off to feel that same sensation everywhere. She moaned into his mouth, rubbing herself against him, craving the friction that made her skin tingle and burn so pleasurably. Then her feet left the floor again and she felt herself being moved. She wasn’t sure where and didn’t care, then she felt his soft bed against her back.

He pulled away suddenly, standing up straight next to the bed. Clary opened her eyes, watching him. He cracked a half grin and reached to undo his belt. The oxygen seemed to leave the room and Clary felt dizzy as she watched him pull his belt free of the loops and drop it on the floor. The button of his pants was next, then the zipper.

“Breathe, Clary.” He reminded her with an amused grin as he shoved his pants off and stood before her in as his glory. He went commando, Clary observed. Good thing she didn’t know that until now or he would have been jumped a hell of a lot sooner.

Taking his advice she gasped in a breath and took in his body. His sexy hip bones made that perfect ‘V’ to his pelvis, pointing directly at his penis which was hard and pointing right at her. She couldn’t wait to have that inside her. She reached for the clasp of her pants but he stopped her. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he just grinned and moved on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her; one heart stopping, toe curling kiss before moving down her body. He trailed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and between her beasts. She shivered with pleasure as he brushed butterfly soft kisses down her torso. He let go of her hands but she kept them above her head, basking in his attentions. She felt as though he were worshipping her body with his tongue, teeth and lips. “Jace, please” she breathed, unsure what she was begging for.

“In time, my love.” He replied, his voice thick with desire. His fingers made swift work of her pants, drawing them down her legs before tossing them over his shoulder. All she had on was the tiny thong she had chosen this morning. If his eyes were dark before, they seemed to darken even more as he drank her in. She felt so on display with her arms above her head but she fought her modesty and didn’t move. His gaze stopped on her panties. “Sealed with a kiss?” he read off the front of my blue thong. This particular pair I had chosen with him in mind, they had the writing on them with a jeweled pair of lips attacked to the front. “Do I need to unseal them with a kiss?” he asked, his voice practically dripping with desire.

Her mouth dropped open at his words. She didn’t know what to say to that. She almost yelled, ‘YES!’ but stopped herself. He grinned seeming to enjoy her shock. Then he leaned in and placed a slow, sweet kiss on the front of her panties, just above the jeweled lips. Then he tugged those off as well. He wasted no time after that, throwing both her legs over his shoulders and diving into her secrets. Her back arches sharply as his tongue made contact with her clitoris. “Fuck!” she shouted as he lazily ran his tongue over her ultra sensitive flesh, pausing to kiss and suck before using his tongue on her again.

She felt his chuckle at her exclamation. He really was a cocky bastard but at least he had the skills to back it up. He was driving her crazy with his touch. His hands were never still, caressing the skin of her torso, thighs, breasts, ass, everywhere he could reach as his mouth worked her into oblivion. There was a spring coiling deep inside her that was about to snap; combined with a liquid heat that was threatening to boil over. Never in her life had she felt anything this intense. Then his lips wrapped around her clitoris, sucking gently, and he inserted two fingers inside her, curling them expertly to massage that special spot that all men were looking for. That was all it took.

The spring snapped and the liquid exploded; her body tensed, her back bowed and she saw stars bursting before her eyes. Her orgasm seemed to last forever as he continued to suck her clit and massage her g-spot, drawing out every last muscle spasm he could.

When she finally quieted, he removed his fingers, putting them in his mouth to suck off her juices. Clary could just stare in awe. She felt as though her entire body had turned to liquid, her bones jelly and her muscles useless. He grinned at her, “You’re welcome.” He said. Horrified but laughing at his crude comment she moved to slap him playfully on the shoulder but he grabbed her again and pinned her to the bed. “I’m not done with you.” He growled at her before sealing his lips to hers in another one of those kisses that seemed to shut her brain off.

She lifted her legs around him, locking her ankles at the small of his back. She felt the head of his penis poking at her still trembling center. She was so wet that the head of his penis just slid right in. They both froze; he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes seemed to be asking her a question, which she knew the answer to. She nodded. That cocky grin was back as he kissed her again, flexing his hips to push the rest of the way inside her. She felt the tissue of her hymen tear but there was no pain; all she could feel was Jace. “Holy shit.” She breathed against his mouth when he was all the way inside her.

“You sure have a dirty mouth, Miss. Fray.” He teased her before pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in. She watch his face, gone was the cocky smirk, now all she could see was the pleasure she was giving him. The world spun and she was suddenly on top, looking down at his angelic face. She sat up on him, the movement caused his penis to rub her sensitive walls and she closed her eyes and shivered in pleasure.

He took hold of her hips then, moving them in a circular motion. She was a fast learner. Soon she was moving on her own, and his hands were everywhere again. She couldn’t stop the noises that were coming from her mouth, but he didn’t seem to care so she let it fly. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, Clary.” He said his voice deep and rough, his eyes watching her as she moved. All the Shadowhunter training and fighting had given her excellent control over the muscles in her body.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She said not recognizing her own voice. It sounded so breathy and sensual. That seemed to spark something in him and he sat up, gripping her ass and flipping them over to press her into the bed. He started moving more forcefully, one hand holding her knee up, the other buried in her hair. “Oh God.” She moaned, her back starting to arch again as her body got ready for another orgasm.

“Not, God. Jace.” He growled in her ear as he slipped his hand from her knee to where they were joined. His fingers found her throbbing clit and flicked it once, twice, three times and she exploded again. The orgasm was different this time; her vaginal walls clamped down on his hardness, and then rippled, milking him. Having him inside her while her body exploded let her feel her inner muscles working; it was amazing.

Then she heard the single sexiest sound she had ever heard in her life. Jace let out a guttural groan of ecstasy as he exploded inside of her, bathing her walls in his release. He pushed himself all the way inside her to the hilt as every muscle in his body tensed as tight as a bow string. She watched his face in awe as he found his release then he collapsed on her, breathing hard, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

He rolled them again so she was sprawled on top of him; he brushed her hair back away from her face tenderly and kissed her. The kiss was different from any kiss before. There was a feeling of serenity about him now. He was happy. “Wow.” She whispered.

He chuckled, “I love you, Clary. So much I can hardly think sometimes. My love for you is so strong is almost violent. It scares me.” He confessed, still stroking her face and hair.

Clary felt dizzy again. “It scares me too sometimes. But don’t shut me out again. If you start to doubt how much you mean to me or what we have, just talk to me. I can’t handle it if you ignore me again.” She said, feeling tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

“I never ignored you. I was aware of you constantly. It was maddening.” He said, “Your hair has this uniquely you scent and it is everywhere in the Institute. I can’t even go to the toilet without thinking of you.”  
She giggled even as tears welled in her eyes. “How romantic.” She said.

He grinned back at her. “I thought so.” He said then drew her down for another kiss. She returned the kiss with gusto. Soon she felt his manhood stir inside her and become hard again. “Let’s see if I can get you to curse again.” He growled before flipping them over for another round.


End file.
